


Stolen Shirts

by flickawhip



Series: Paige Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Stolen Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige ends up asking where her shirt went...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Stolen Shirts

\- “Where the hell....”  
\- Paige emerges from the bedroom clearly looking for something  
\- She pauses when she sees you  
\- Hiding your nakedness under her shirt  
\- “Is that my shirt?”  
\- You smirk  
\- Look down  
\- Glad you’ve been short enough to hide everything  
\- “Uhhh, yeah...”  
\- You pause  
\- “Is that okay?”  
\- She laughs softly  
\- “Yeah... I guess... just tell me next time...”  
\- She moves closer  
\- Smirking when you look her over  
\- She’s naked  
\- Very, very naked  
\- “Am I... distracting you from your work?”  
\- “Only a little...”  
\- You smirk  
\- Turning back to where you’d been cooking  
\- You can feel her wrap her arms around your waist  
\- “You naked under this?”  
\- Her question is soft  
\- You laugh  
\- “Yes babe... just let me finish this... okay...”


End file.
